


Halloween 2k16 Tumblr Prompts

by RainbowVigilante



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowVigilante/pseuds/RainbowVigilante
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.  Pairings vary.





	1. Barry/Iris/Cisco - Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> from secretly-a-dragon:
> 
> please give me that Good Barriscowest Halloween Content ft ghosts and haunted houses you literal angel

“MOTHERF–” Cisco latched onto Iris’s arm as he reached back for the door.

“Cisco!” Iris nearly fell over. “It’s a curtain,” she said, gesturing toward the flapping fabric in the window.

“Guys?” Barry called from the stairs. “Are you okay?”

“Fine!” Cisco shouted back, voice cracking slightly. Iris rolled her eyes.

In the days leading up to Halloween, there had been reports of unusual activity around an abandoned house on the edge of town. It was Cisco’s idea to investigate the house–a decision he was coming to regret.

“There are no such things as ghosts, Cisco,” said Iris. “Metahumans, maybe, but it’s almost Halloween. Someone’s probably just spreading rumors to scare people.”

“You’re probably right. Still,” he said, “it would have been kind of cool–”

A loud creak came from the hallway.

“…You heard that, right?” whispered Cisco, squeezing Iris’s hand.

Iris nodded. “Yeah. Barry?” she called out. There was no response. Tugging Cisco back away from the door, Iris smiled nervously. “It’s probably nothing, right?”

Cisco looked over at her. “When has it ever been nothing?”

There was another creak, softer this time, and a loud thump against the door.

“Iris, I love you,” said Cisco. “If I die, and you survive, tell Barry I love him too.”

“I love you too, Cisco,” Iris replied, “but you do have powers, right?”

“Yeah, but I’m not a ghostbuster!”

“So? Just try–”

“Let’s just go for the window, maybe–”

The door slammed open with a crash. Iris and Cisco both screamed, each clinging to the other… and then they heard laughing? Cisco raised his head, to see– “Barry?”

Iris let go of Cisco’s hand and launched herself at their boyfriend. “What the hell?!”

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist–”

“Resist next time!”

“I will, I’m s–ow! Was that your shoe?”

“I can’t believe you–”

“When did you even–”

Cisco let his head fall back against the wall, and just took a moment to collect himself. There were still two days left until Halloween, after all, and he had to start planning his and Iris’s revenge.


	2. Iris/Cisco - October 1st

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from anon:
> 
> Irisco getting excited for Halloween on October 1st.

Joe walked into Star Labs and immediately did a double take. “What in the–”

Black and orange streamers were hanging from the ceiling, fake blood was splattered across all the windows, and–was that a live owl?

“Is that a live owl?” he asked Cisco.

“Sadly, no,” Cisco replied. “But I threw a Harry Potter themed Halloween party last year, and built Hedwig over here. Iris said I should bring her out of retirement.” Joe stared as the owl ruffled its feathers.

As if she heard them talking, Iris walked through the door to the Cortex. “Hey, Dad,” she said, greeting him with a hug before going over to Cisco. “Babe, I got Creature from the Black Lagoon, but they didn’t have any copies of The Wolf Man left.”

“I probably have a copy on an old hard drive,” said Cisco. “I’ll find it when we get home. Did you get the caramel?”

“Yes, did you get the apples?”

Joe rolled his eyes, and turned to leave. “Well, you two have fun.” As he left the room, he called back to them, “You do realize it’s only October 1st, right?”


	3. Len/Mick - Pumpkins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from anon:
> 
> Coldwave- pumpkins

“Just carve your damn pumpkin and let me finish this.” **  
**

“Show me the pumpkin, Mick,” Len demanded.  He was suspicious.  Mick had been working on his pumpkin for two hours, and still hadn’t let his partner anywhere near it.

“It’s not done yet,” Mick grumbled, continuing to block Len’s view.  There was a quick splashing sound, and Mick set something heavy down on the table.

That was it.  Len rose from his chair and crossed the room, intent on discovering the cause of Mick’s secrecy.  “You’re starting to–Mick.  Is that–”

“Yes, it’s a damn pokemon,” Mick said.  “It’s a Charizard.  Breathes fire.  It seemed… appropriate.”

Len wasn’t sure how to respond to that.  Then he spotted the canister of kerosene.  “Mick.  You don’t need kerosene to make a jack o'lantern.”

Mick took his lighter out of his pocket.  “You might want to stand back.”

“Mick, don’t–”

(original pumpkin video: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQnFVq2H6bg](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DiQnFVq2H6bg&t=MjVhY2U2ZTRjZTM4ZjIwMTI2NTczYWRkODkwMTFkZWJmZGI4MWFlNSw0UnE5VDZaYw%3D%3D&b=t%3AwxCJhKpYuQPRQC9OlqUdvQ&m=1))


	4. Len/Sara - Horror Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from agentmarymargaretskitz:
> 
> Captain Canary and horror movies

“He dies in the next scene.”

Len paused the movie and looked over at Sara. “You don’t say.”

“Yup,” Sara said, completely unashamed. “His sister kills him. She’s possessed by the demon.”

“Interesting.” Len did his best not to telegraph his movements as he reached for the popcorn bowl, casually eating a piece. “And you felt the urge to tell me this… why?”

“Because this movie sucks and I can’t believe you’re making me watch–HEY!” Len upended the bowl on Sara’s head, spilling popcorn all over her and the sofa. A wide grin spread across Sara’s face. “Oh, it’s on,” she said, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

Not long after, Rip walked by Len’s quarters, and heard laughter followed by a loud crash. He peeked in to see Sara and Len at opposite ends of the room, surrounded by a mess of blankets and popcorn.

“Really, you two? Could you at least try to act your age?” Len threw a popcorn kernel at his forehead. “…Ow.”


	5. Len/Sara/Mick - Costumes + Patrol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from pansexual-fandom-queen:
> 
> Ahhhh would you do a Rogue Canary drabble of the ot3 patrolling one of the city's (Star or Central) dangerous neighbourhoods Halloween night to make sure all the kiddies have a safe Halloween. Bonus if they're in their costumes (double bonus if they're in other heroes' costumes)

“I think I’m offended,” said Len, glaring at his supposed partners. When he nixed the “patrol in Halloween costumes” idea, he hadn’t the slightest idea it would lead to… this.

“You say that, but you’re wearing the same costume,” Sara pointed out.

“I am NOT wearing the same… whatever it is you’re both wearing.” What Sara and Mick were wearing were two large, bright blue parkas and ski goggles. “And why,” he asked, addressing Mick, “did you rip the sleeves off yours?”

Mick shrugged. “Looks cooler.”

“…I’m going home.”

“Leonard!” Sara lunged forward and grabbed his arm. “You can’t go, there are still kids trick-or treating. We’re sorry, we thought it would be funny!” she explained.

“It IS funny,” said Mick.

“We didn’t mean to make fun of you,” Sara continued, ignoring Mick’s commentary. Len raised an eyebrow. “Okay, so maybe we did A LITTLE, but mostly it was because you wouldn’t wear a costume.”

“Because you have a huge stick up your ass, she means,” Mick interrupted.

“This is helping,” said Len, deadpan.

It was time to bring out the big guns. “If you come on patrol, and lighten up a little,” Sara said, “we can do Star Wars next year.”

“…Fine.”


	6. Barry/Iris - Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from anon:
> 
> Westallen - candy

“Iris.” Barry peered over at his girlfriend suspiciously. “Where are the M&M’s?”

Iris looked up at Barry, the very picture of innocence. “What M&M’s?”

“The ones Cisco asked me to bring to his Halloween party tonight,” Barry said. “The ones you saw me put in the shopping cart, and pay for, and leave on the kitchen counter.”

“Oh, those M&M’s,” said Iris. She popped a bright orange candy into her mouth. “No idea.”

“…what are you eating,” he asked.

“M&M’s.”

“That’s a coincidence.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Iris ate a second piece of candy.

“You know, you have a bit of an M.O. Remember how you used to steal my Halloween candy?” asked Barry, fighting a smile.

“I don’t recall that, no,” Iris replied. She held out a handful of candy to Barry. “M&M?”

Barry lunged. His trajectory sent them both sprawling across the couch, and Iris burst into giggles. The M&M’s spilled all over the floor. “I guess you don’t want one,” said Iris, laughing even louder as Barry wrapped his arms around her, trying to tickle her.

It was then that the door opened. Joe walked in, took one look at the scene in living room, and immediately turned back around. “I think I forgot something in the car,” he called. “Be right back!”

Barry and Iris looked at each other. “…I should probably clean this up,” said Barry.

“Yeah. I’ll go buy some more M&M’s.”


	7. Iris/Cisco - Costume Contest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from amuzed1:
> 
> STAR Labs costume contest that Iris and Cisco are taking way too seriously
> 
> (I accidentally changed it to CCPN... oops.)

When the CCPN 8th Annual Halloween Contest had been announced, Iris had gone straight to Cisco. Since then, Iris and Cisco had been holed up in room at Star Labs and not let anybody in.

“Guys?” Barry knocked a few times. “There’s a metahuman attacking City Hall, I could really use one of you on the coms!”

“Is it serious?” Cisco asked, voice muffled.

“I mean–they’re not causing much damage, but still–”

“We believe in you, Barr!” Iris called through the door.

“…Okay.”

%%%

“Ramon!”

“Harry!”

Wells glared at the door, tablet in hand. “I came all the way from my Earth to get your opinion on this, you could at least–”

“Bye, Harry!”

%%%

Wally and Barry were about to head out when Iris and Cisco finally emerged. “Damn,” said Wally. “I’ll admit, those are pretty cool.”

“I think what you meant to say,” Cisco corrected, “is ‘totally bitchin’.’”

Iris was in full Princess Leia costume: white dress, hair, and blaster in tow. Cisco was dressed as Han Solo, surprising no one. What stood out, however, was the cloud of fog that surrounded them as they walked.

“Why the fog, though,” Barry asked, bewildered.

“When I asked for Cisco’s help,” Iris began, “I had a few suggestions.”

“Demands,” Cisco interrupted. “She made demands.”

“Hey.”

“I didn’t say they weren’t awesome!” Cisco grinned, and lifted his own blaster. “Check it out.” When he pulled the trigger, the sound effect played and light shot out of the end of the pistol.

“Nice,” said Wally. “But the contest isn’t until next week.”

Iris raised her own gun, firing off a shot. “We decided to enter a few more around the city,” she said. “There’s one at Jitters tonight. We’re going to kick ass.”


	8. Barry/Iris - Couples Costume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from anon:
> 
> Westallen and couple customs or sexy customs lol Thank you so much <3333

“You know, you actually kind of pull off green hair,” Iris mused, adjusting Barry’s tie.

Barry flushed and stared up at the ceiling. “I look ridiculous.”

“…You do, a little.”

“Iris!”

“I’m kidding!” Iris tilted her head to peck him on the lips. “You look cute.”

Barry slid his arms around Iris’s waist and chased another kiss, and then another, making Iris giggle. “You look amazing, like always,” he said, leaning back to look her over. “See, you pull off pink hair way better than I pull off green. It’s just not fair.”

“I know. You’re pretty lucky.”

%%%

“You guys look great,” Cisco shouted over the music. “Cosmo and Wanda, nice!”

“Thanks for Barry’s hair dye!” Iris yelled back. “I can’t believe you make hair dye _and_ superhero costumes. Do you run a Halloween pop-up or something?”

“Please, I’m basically Kim Possible. I can do anything.”

“Seriously, man, thanks,” said Barry. “And you said it washes out, right?”

“Oh yeah, definitely! In three to five days!”

“…What?!”


	9. Barry/Iris/Cisco - Horror Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from anon:
> 
> (barriscowest): Watching horror movies together :D Iris made the brownies, Barry brought them different candy from all over the world, and Cisco picked the perfect movie to watch.

“But Iris, why are you making the brownies in _my_ kitchen?”

“Think of it as a housewarming gift, Barr.”

“…Seriously?”

“I didn’t even mean to make the pun, but to be honest, I’m a little proud. Let me text Cisco real quick.”

%%%

“Hey, I brought–wow. That is a lot of candy.”

“I may have gone a little overboard.”

“Huh. I didn’t think Hana Mart stocked these.”

“They don’t.”

“Barry, you didn’t–”

“Okay, I may have gone a lot overboard.”

%%%

“Hey, Iris! Hot damn, that smells amazing. Are they ready yet?”

“They’re still cooling, so back away from the brownies. What movie did you pick?”

“I got Shaun of the Dead.”

“Cisco. Shaun of the Dead is not a horror movie.”

“Sure it is! By a loose definition of the term, granted–”

“Cisco.”

%%%

Once the brownies were finally ready to eat, Cisco had revealed his backup movie, and candy had been distributed, Iris, Barry, and Cisco settled in to watch Bride of Frankenstein. Iris and Barry were sitting on the couch with Cisco’s legs resting on Barry’s legs, his feet in Iris’s lap. They were enjoying the movie in silence, until Cisco let out a shriek.

“Iris!” Cisco threw a pillow blindly at her as he fought through laughter. “I’ve been betrayed! Barry, defend me!”

“Oh no, you don’t!” Iris cried, turning to Barry and aiming for his sides. Barry laughed, trying to angle away from Iris’s fingers.

“An opening!” Cisco lunged forward and went to tickle Iris. “Vengeance!”

The three of them devolved into a wriggling pile of blankets as each of them tried to get the upper hand. Within a few minutes, they tired themselves out.

“I think we missed part of the movie,” Iris mumbled into a cushion.

“Oops,” said Cisco.

“Both of you,” Barry said, still giggling, “get off of me.” Iris and Cisco were both lying on top of him, pinning him to the couch.

“Nope,” Iris replied. “You’re too comfortable.”

“Agreed.”

“Fine,” said Barry, wrapping an arm around each of them. “Pass me a brownie.”

Cisco snuggled closer to him and Iris. “Get it yourself.”

“Oh, come _on_ –”


	10. Barry/Iris - Wait, you're...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from anon:
> 
> Westallen-we made out in our Halloween costumes and it turns out you work with my dad
> 
> (AU where Barry didn't grow up with the Wests)

Iris broke away from the very cute guy she was kissing to take another look at his costume.  “Wait, where’s your cape?” **  
**

The guy, dressed in a surprisingly detailed Phantom of the Opera costume, flushed red–though she could hardly see it under the blacklights.  “I, uh,” he stammered, “I had one, but I kept snagging it on things and–I ripped it.”

“Aw,” Iris cooed.  “That’s kind of adorable.  You’re a total klutz.”

“I… yeah, that’s accurate,” said the guy.  “You are clearly not, given that you’re wearing that, and you haven’t tripped once.”  He gestured to the train of the dark purple dress Iris was wearing, adorned with silver stars and tiny planets.  It was matched by a sash that read “Miss Universe”.

The dress was how they had met.  CC Jitters had announced their annual Halloween party, and Iris couldn’t wait to show off her costume.  She had worked all week on it, and was pretty proud.  So there she had been by the punch bowl, ready to string up the next guy who stepped on her dress, when a stringbean of a man had come up to her.  He complimented her dress.  Iris had been ready to wave him off when he started gushing about how, sorry, he was a bit of a nerd and noticed the pun, and he thought it was clever.  A few minutes of talking and a dance later, here they were–making out in the most secluded corner they could find.

“So, now that you know I’m a mess,” he said, “and we’ve discussed college majors, childhood dreams, and spent the last few minutes, um, getting to know each other–”

“Oh God,” Iris groaned, covering her face with her hands.  “I swear I don’t usually do this!”

“Me neither,” the guy said with a bashful smile.  “But maybe we should at least exchange names?”

Smiling back at him, Iris stepped back and offered him her hand.  “Hi.  I’m Iris.”

“Barry.”  He shook her hand, laughing.  “You work here, right?  I swear I’ve seen you here before.”

“Yes, I’m a barista,” Iris confirmed.  “What about you?  Let me guess–opera?”

“Ha ha,” replied Barry.  “No, I work as a CSI for the CCPD.”

“Huh.  That’s a coincidence,” said Iris.  She narrowed her eyes and really looked at Barry.  He didn’t look familiar.  “My dad works at the CCPD.”

Barry’s eyes widened slightly.  “Oh my God.”  He took a step back.  “You’re Iris West. You’re–”

“Wait, Barry–Barry Allen?”

“Joe West’s daughter?!”

“You work with my dad!”

They both stared at the other, frozen, for a few moments.

Iris was the one to break the silence.  “You know,” she began, “we don’t have to deal with this _now_.”

“True.”  Barry nodded in agreement.  “…Want to dance?”

Iris opened her mouth, then closed it, before saying, “Yeah.  Let’s dance.”  She took Barry’s hand and smiled, leading him out onto the dance floor.


End file.
